


Wizard's Daughter

by Ahmira_Zaraelys (Zaraelys)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Discovery, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraelys/pseuds/Ahmira_Zaraelys
Summary: This is my take on How Abigail Discovers her Father.Undisclosed point in the Stardew timeline, though Abigail is 20.Things escalate between her and Pierre, leading her to make a stupid choice that could end horribly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I started this after talking to KyleR91 on Fanfiction. Its been going very slowly since. While the farmer is *never* actually named, he is loosely based on the farmer from Stay With Me by said author.
> 
> Secondly, this finely found its completion due to Risukage here on AO3. The Rose & Sunflower 2: Vox Arcana ch 1 gave me the idea on how to make it work. I tip my hat to you for your help, unintentional as it was!
> 
> I'd make the link if I knew how. using HTML is new for me

Sapphire eyes filled with tears. Words rung in hear ears, angry and malicious. She turned from the counter she had been standing besides and ran towards the door. She exited it before either parent could call out to her and halt her escape. Once outside she froze and glanced about the sleepy little town, blanketed in snow. 

Not sure where to turn, but knowing she needed to get away before they opened the door behind her, she ran towards Sam's house. She passed Penny, Vincent and Jas; throwing a halfhearted wave towards them before continuing past the house, into the outskirts of town. Abigail was surprised to see Marnie's animals were outside their barns in the chilled air as she ran past. 

She glanced at Leah's little house and paused a moment, should she take refuge there? Surely the artist wouldn't mind quiet company for a little bit. Abi shook herself and continued on. Leah might not mind but it was the obvious stop for her, should her parents come this way. Again she looked at her options, where could she go? The wilds to the south and south west, the forest to the north west, and lastly the Farm to the north. 

She headed south. As much as she cared for the farmer, enchanted by him even, she couldn't take refuge there. While they were close enough that Abi was sure he wouldn't tell her parents, he and Pierre had been working together to get the shop to better quality at reasonable prices and she couldn't let her troubles get in the way of the Town's prosperity. The forest, the farmer had told her, was over-run by slimes. 

There was little in the way of animals or dangers besides the snow in the wilds. Abigail was sure she could find shelter where no one would look for her. Therefore, she chanced the cold and walked past many foraging points. She reached the bridge to the Flower Dance Festival after a couple hours of looking for a decent spot. Having found none she started north; trying to avoid the abandoned house to the south east. It was controlled by some unnatural creature, he had told her. 

The moon had arisen overhead and the snows had picked up; Abigail was sure the forecast had said the next day would be clear. At this rate, she'd be trapped under the snow. She shivered and huddled against the nearest tree. Her pain had abated while she wandered, but she couldn't get herself to travel back towards home. It was too far. Where could she go? 

It was only moments later then her breathe came is quick short intakes, the frozen air biting her lungs with deeper breaths. She collapsed to her knees, weak and unsupported, her arms shaking uncontrollably. Fear gripped her heart as the hopelessness of her situation dawned on her. She had fled her home, it was likely those who had seen her wouldn't inform them of her direction. Or worse yet, no one would look this direction and wouldn't find her in time 

She was so cold. "Please," her voice murmured brokenly into the snows, "help me." Who she was praying for aid from she didn't know, didn't care so long as someone heard her and rendered assistance. She slipped into blackness.

break 

The puff of magic appeared as the Wizard's body formed. He glanced down and cursed in the elemental tongue. He reached and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, murmuring the arcane phrase to allow him transportation back into his tower. As soon as they formed into the fire-brightened room, he spoke more words of power, causing a cot to form before the fire. He rested Abigail on the cot and covered her with a thick blanket. 

He continued to cast over her, slowly bringing her body to healthy warmth and drying her clothing. Once satisfied that she would be alright once awake he walked up into his library and grabbed a book. Returning to the area besides the fire and then sitting down next to his circle on the step. He settled into the book, letting time pass by.

Abigail groaned weakly as her mind was pulled from sleep. As soon as coherence bloomed within her, she wondered where she was and how she had survived being frozen. She looked about and noticed the roaring fire beside her, bookshelves off to the side and a staircase. Shifting her view the other direction, she saw a billowing green smoke and then she noticed the Wizard. He was resting against the wall sitting by the cot she was on, a forgotten book in his hands as his dark blue eyes watch her. 

"I am please you've awoken," his voice said smoothly, "how are you feeling?" 

She shifted to a sitting position and faced him. "You saved me," she breathed out, "Thank you so much." He nodded his head in acknowledgment and gave her an inquiring glance. She couldn't help as the words tumbled out of her, explaining what had happened that drove her into the snows. She ended on simple words, "I know it was stupid," she sighed before continuing, "they just don't understand me." 

He gave her a softer look before speaking. "Surely your mother at least understands you, if your father doesn't?" 

Abigail shook her head. "Mom tries, sure; does better then dad, at least... But she complains about my hair, my love of fantasy and games, my draw towards the supernatural; dad adds on my art and lack of working at the shop. I can't think of the last thing either said to me that wasn't in complaint." Her eyes widened, having not intended to say so much, and flushed. "I'm sorry." 

He laughed softly, his eyes shining in mirth. "I'm glad you told me. You obviously needed to tell someone." He stood and walked around the drawn circle, placing the book onto the table by the entrance. There was a squeak from between them and he glanced up. A small gray Junimos was bouncing merrily in his circle, Abigail's eyes focused on the small creature a look of wonder gracing her features. "They call themselves the Junimos, Spirits of the Valley, this one told me where you were last night." 

She smiled at the bouncing ball, "Thank you for helping me." 

Rasmodius watched as she spoke to the otherworldly as if it was normal. The junimos made several squeaks before vanishing in a puff of white smoke. She glanced up at him, a question in her eyes. "He said you're welcome and to be more careful." She nodded and lowered her gaze. "It is nearing midday," the wizard informed her gently, "you should get back sooner then later; I'm sure the whole town is aware you're missing by now." 

She stood up and moved towards the entrance, stopping once she was standing close to the mysterious man. "Thank you again, for everything." 

As she stood in the stairwell towards the entrance, he called out. "If there comes a time that you need an escape again, come here. You will be safe here." She flashed him a grin before vanishing down the stairs and making her way home. 

When Abigail walked into the town, she dreaded that she had worried her friends and although a portion of her felt her parents needed that worry to remember that she was more then just their useless daughter. She was thankful though that there was no one out and about as she walked back to the shop. It was Wednesday, Pierre would be closed; she hoped they left the door unlocked, should anyone find her. She turned the knob and sighed. Locked. She knocked hard on the glass, a sound she knew would be heard throughout the house. 

Caroline opened the door and flung her arms around her daughter. "Abi, I'm so glad your OK." 

She let out a chuckle in the grasp. "I'm fine mom." They entered the shop, locked door once again. Upon entering the main room where her mom ran the ladies exorcise class, her dad came out from the hallway that lead from the kitchen. 

"Abigail," his voice was harsh, even as worry creases left his brow. "Where have you been?" 

Suddenly she didn't want them to know that the Wizard had given her sanctuary, wishing it to stay a place of safety should she need it again. "I was out by the sewer dump," she said easily, "there are a few trees that gave me a safe place free of snow." 

"You could have frozen to death!" he exclaimed angrily, gestures wild. All she did was sigh, a look of exasperation on her face. She moved towards the kitchen to get herself something to eat, having not eaten since lunch the day before. "Don't you walk away from me, Abigail." 

She flinched; again wondering how she could possibly be related to her parents. Even her mother wasn't defending her. All she wanted was to get something to eat. He opened his mouth to say something more, but Abigail halted him. "No, I'm getting some food. You can either scream here, follow me, or be done; either way, I'm going to the kitchen." She left them both with looks of surprise on their faces and after grabbing a plate of shasimi walked calmly to her room. They didn't stop her. 

break 

Things remain even for the family during the next couple weeks. The only things to happen of note for Abigail was Leah's birthday and the Feast of the Winter Star. 

Leah's birthday coming up not long after her return home. She had put a request on the board for a good quality wine, knowing that would make Leah happy but unable to buy it herself because of "House Rules," Pierre refused to sell her anything alcoholic while she was living under their roof; even if it wasn't for herself. The morning of the 23rd, she had given up getting the wine and was looking into the next closest great gift for her friend; wandering about town trying to think of the best solution. 

"Abigail," the Farmer's voice called out from the upper path halting her steps to wait for him to reach her. "I'm so glad I caught you!" He panted out, a large grin on his face as he handed her a wrapped package. 

"What's this?" She asked inspecting the green cloth and ribbon tied box in her hands. 

"Sorry I didn't get it to you yesterday," he replied softly, "still be on time though, since it's today; but, uh, wrapped it for you to say sorry. It's your board request. I couldn't deliver it yesterday because the keg wasn't quite ready for bottling til now." 

Abigail's eyes went wide and a large grin overtook her face. "You made the gift yourself! You're incredible." She glanced at the pretty package. "Though, that kind of makes me feel like _you_ should give it to her." 

He laughed heartily. "I've a different one made for her, Abigail; worry not. I usually keep two or three Wine or Juice types going at all times." 

"Thank you again, I think I'm gonna head straight over to Leah's house!" He waved her goodbye as he turned back towards his farm. Abigail kept a bright smile on her face as she finished the rest of the route to her friend's. She knocked on the door and hollered out "Happy Birthday, Leah!" as soon as she heard the door unlocking. 

Leah laughed and greeting her warmly, gesturing the purple haired girl into the warm house. "Thanks Abi, how are you?"

"I'm good," she bounced happily and handed her the package, "this is for you!" 

Leah opened the box to reveal a bottle of wine, but the label caused Leah to gasp. "Crystal Fruit Wine! I've not seen any in ages, how'd you find this?" 

Abigail gave her a shocked look and then smirked. "Commissioned from the Farmer of course!" Leah grinned and thanked her friend with a big hug. They spent a few hours talking before Abi returned home. 

break 

The Festival of the Winter Star was a bright and warm day for once. Abi was in her room looking at the item on her bed and a dozen boxes, trying to find the right size. She had had this item a while, since she had acquired two when her "Secret Friend" had a birthday last. It was perfect to give for the celebration but she had been surprised when his name had been given to her. At last she pulled an appropriate sized box out of the stack and cheered lightly as she wrapped it in midnight blue wrapping. 

Meeting everyone outside and the feast was always something she looked forward to. She sat at the table with her parents relaxed and watched as people randomly milled about and talked to others. The Farmer was running back and forth between people, seemingly having a fun time talking to everyone; but her. She saw Sam walk over to Maru and handed her a plain box and laughed as he made a gesture of embarrassment. 

She got up, still watching Maru with her now opened package, and walked over to Sebastian. "Hey Seb," she called out once she was by the table and he looked up and gave her his trademark smile. "This," she continued, handing the wrapped present to him, "is for you!" 

"Abigail?" He laughed softly and opened it, a true smile appearing on his face. "You're the best, thanks." He showed his family the massive obsidian that laid within the box. She waved and moved back towards her table, when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. 

"This is for you," his voice said softly and she turned to face the Farmer, her eyes widened. "I hope you like it?" 

She opened the small box and gasped, inside was a amethyst jewelry set with alternated black and gold gems. "Its beautiful," she informed him, her voice breathy. She studied the non amethyst gems, trying to decide what they were. 

He gave Abi a wide smile. "Amethyst, chiseled Sun crystals and chiseled Void crystals." He made a gesture towards the necklace, "Would you like assistance to put it on?" She flashed him a bright smile and took the necklace out of the box, handing it to him. He looped his arms around her shoulders, the chain hanging in one hand. He gripped the claps in each hand and drew his hands back towards her shoulders. 

Abigail pulled her hair away from her neck and felt his fingertips brush her skin as he clasped it closed. Neither of them realized that the whole town was watching them. They faced each other and smiled, Abigail pulled out the silver-work bracelet that was included and clamped it over her right wrist. Then grabbed the tri-stone stud earrings and quickly switching them out for the simple purple ones she normally wore. "How does it look?" She asked as she reached towards the necklace with the hand that had the bracelet. 

It was Caroline who answered, "You look beautiful." Abigail flushed and looked around at the eyes on her and the Farmer. The rest of the feast went by in a blur. 

break 

Spring dawned bright once again and the bustle of the farmer came as a welcome diversion to her dad. On the sixth of spring, Abigail was handing some coffee over the counter to her dad when her eyes were captured in vibrant emerald. Her breath held as the farmer entered the shop fully; his chocolate spikes swaying with each step. "Morning," she called out softly, a slight flush to her cheeks. 

"Good morning, Abi. Hello Pierre, do you have a new shipment of spring seeds?" 

Her dad responded like the businessman he was, dragging him into a sales pitch of insane proportions. Abigail went back inside and returned a little later, a folder in her hands. Both men looked upset at the other, what could have happened in the time she was away? "Thanks for your business, have a nice day." Pierre's voice was chipped. 

He reached one hand up and tussled his chocolate locks, nodded towards the shop owner and turned towards the exit; walking swiftly away. 

Abigail followed with little trouble, calling out to him as soon as she exited the door herself. He stopped his movements and turned to look at her, clearing the upset from his face. His eyes caught the necklace resting on her throat. "Well, um... I've entered an art contest and I need to decide on my entry. I was hoping you'd tell me what you thought was best between these two?" She handed him the folder. "The Orc or the Tiger." 

He opened it, the bottom resting against his black t-shirt holding the two pages against him. On one side was a tropical island with a tiger on the prowl in the grass. The colors were beautiful. The other drawing held an adorned warrior holding a massive battleaxe, obviously not human. Its tones were dark but powerful. He took a moment and then smiled up at her. "The Orc." He carefully closed the folder and handed them back. 

Abigail wore a huge smile. "I'm glad. It's embarrassing to share your art with others. But I think you and I are on the same page. That was the one I was leaning towards." 

"Good luck on the contest, I think you'll do well." He waved his hand and headed back towards his farm. She watched him until he was out of sight. 

When she returned to the shop, she still had a smile on her face. It seemed to be enough to trigger her dad's wrath. Her mom was talking to Gus, who was browsing the isles for his purchases. Pierre started to yell about Abigail's responsibilities to the shop and her layabout ways. She didn't even speak, she gave him a disgusted look and turned on her heel. She left the area and passed Mayor Lewis on the way who she greeted like everything was normal; she halted by Sam's house until the rest of town was out of sight. 

Continuing on, she passed Leah's then rounded the wilds until she stood at the base of the Wizard's tower. She walked to the door and knocked. The door opened on its own and she grinned as she walked in. Rasmodius was standing over the cauldron, a book floating besides him as he stirred the concoction. "Welcome Abigail." 

She stammered at first, "You'd said I could come here, Sir?" 

He glanced up from his work, a kind smile on his lips. "You can call me Rasmodius, Abigail, and you may treat this as your home away from the shop." She smiled and sat down at the table near the stairs and watched as he went back to murmuring magic. She set her folder down and opened it, taking the two completed renderings to the side and pulling out a fresh piece. She tapped her folder then her jacket, a frown starting to form on her lips. Had she dropped her pencils? "Here," the Wizard's voice interrupted her thoughts. 

She glanced towards him to see a cloth, ribbon wrapped package floating next to her. She grabbed it from the air and opened the wrap to see a dozen pencils. She flashed him a large grin. "Thank you, Rasmodius." He nodded. She lost track of time as she drew the sight before her, attention to the man's expressions. She looked towards her muse and froze, he was no longer working and was instead sitting on the other side of the table a scroll spread out before him. "I..." she trailed off, looking at the depiction she'd done again. 

He looked towards her work and laughed; "You have a talent for capturing the occult." The image of the Wizard casting over a bubbling cauldron looked like it could almost move on its own. She blushed and set the pencil back into the case. She studied the scroll from her position, trying to understand the strange markings that she instinctively knew was writing. "Are you hungry?" She was surprised from the question, having not thought of food since breakfast that morning. "Its getting dark out as well." 

"Now that you mention it," she smiled. He gestured towards her, magic lingering in the air around his hands and she saw a plate of food form besides her. Spiced Eel. Her absolute favorite. She ate the meal happily. When she was done she bowed her head towards him, "Thank you Rasmodius." 

"Welcome, Abigail," he trailed off, looking into her bright blue eyes, watching as some vibrant purple fringe landed in her view. "Will you need a place to stay tonight?" He gestured towards the fire, the cot she had utilized the last time materializing before her eyes. She simply replied with a nod. "You are always welcome here."  
They spoke of the creatures of the Valley until she could stay awake no more. The next day she returned to the Town, claiming she had slept under the stars. 

break 

Over the course of the next week she ignored her dad completely, only responding if her mom spoke to her. When the Egg Festival arrived, she gave a obvious half-hearted effort inevitably allowing the farmer to win the egg hunt. That evening, she heard her mother commenting that there was something wrong with her. Caroline feared that it was due to her art somehow, the occult more prevalent in her working. Her portrait of the Wizard having remained hidden at the Tower. 

The next morning, she heard her father talking to the farmer and she waited inside the house. Pierre was upset, talking about Abigail. At last the phrase she had wondered about came from his mouth. "Honestly," her dad said his voice quieting down, "I wonder if Abigail is even my daughter." 

Abi sucked in a breath, even if she had thought the same thing; she never believed that there could actually be doubt about this. She could almost _see_ the widened glance the farmer was giving Pierre. She could hear the shop door opening and heard Caroline saying goodbye to Robin. She was walking into chaos. 

Her mom called out a greeting as she walked towards the door to where Abigail was hiding. Knowing she'd enter the room soon, Abigail shifted backwards until she stood in the doorway of her room and watched her mom enter the house. Caroline spoke quietly, "They seemed tense, do you know why?" 

After a moment where she was sure the look on her face was giving away that she did know, but wasn't sure if she should answer. "He's questioning if he is my father or not." Caroline flinched. "Is there even a possibility that I'm not his daughter?" 

Now it was her mother's chance to stall answering. "Yes," she finely replied. Abigail gestured, wishing for an expanded answer that her mother had no intention of giving. 

"Well," she inquired, when she still didn't get a reply she huffed and opened the door to the shop. "I'm old enough to know the truth." She stormed out for the second time that spring, fleeing towards her sanctuary. She passed Haley en route and called out to her, "Happy Birthday," with a wave. She reached the Tower in record time and opened the door; entering the main room she noticed that Rasmodius was not there. Should she leave? 

She took a moment and then pulled one of the chairs by the fire. She then grabbed one of the tomes from the nearby shelf and began to read; it spoke of magical potions used to mend wounds. Fascinated, she lost herself in the book. Her troubled thoughts about her parents melting away as several quiet and distracted hours passed by. 

"Hello, Abigail," Rasmodius voice called out to her as he came down the upper stairs. She startled at his voice, having gotten lost in the pages of the tome she held. She tried to give him a smile, but it came off as a grimace. "What's happened?" His voice sounded worried and his gaze traveled over her, ensuring she was healthy. 

"I've been lied to my whole life." her voice was pained and denoted the confusion she felt. 

"Do you want to talk about this Abigail?" Rasmodius asked softly as he moved the remaining chair over towards where she was seated. As he settled into the chair he turned his full attention onto her. 

"Where do I even begin?" She murmured, continuing after a moment. "Things started when I overheard Pierre growling at the farmer. Their subject was me." 

"They were arguing over you?" She nodded. "What were they talking about?" 

Before she was able to reply, the door below was swiftly opened and heavy, quick steps came up the stairs. The voice of the visitor was heard before the body was seen. "Rasmodius," the Farmer called out, worry in his voice. 

"What is it," the wizard responded as he stood and walked over besides the cauldron. 

"I've searched everywhere I can think of," he said as he took a deep breath at the top of the stairs, looking towards where the wizard was standing. "She's vanished." There was panic in his voice. 

"Who?" Rasmodius asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing back towards where Abigail was sitting, apparently out of view of the farmer. 

"Abigail!" He exclaimed. "It took me fifteen minutes to get away from the shop after she ran out; been looking for her since. Can you help me somehow?" 

The Wizard looked at the man before him, watching as he heaved for breath. It was obvious he had been running around the whole area; "Where have you looked, exactly?" He stalled, unsure if Abigail wanted to be found or not. 

The farmer composed himself and locked his emerald eyes to the dark sapphire of the magician. "I've spoken to all of the townsfolk, combed both forests, the quarry, and went through the first twenty floors on the mine; Pam is still at the bus, so she couldn't have went to the oasis." There was worry tainting his voice. "Can you help me find her?" 

"I'm sorry I've worried you," Abigail's voice called out lightly. 

He turned towards her voice, eyes going wide, a relieved smile on his lips. "You're alright!" 

"I'm frustrated and angry, but fine otherwise," she sighed, "I come here when I need to get away from them." 

The farmer nodded and took a deep breath, nerves truly settling down. "I'm just glad you're alright." Rasmodius watched the two for a moment, he'd observed their closeness at the Winter Festival. Before the Wizard could speak, the farmer continued. "I'm sorry about this morning; Pierre shouldn't have gone off like that." 

"It wasn't your fault," Abigail sighed, "Besides, Caroline is the one who made it so difficult. She told me that Pierre has reason to wonder if he is my dad or not, although she didn't say anything more then yes to the question on if it was possible or not." Her eyes focused on the book in her hands. "I'd almost understand not telling me while I was a child, but I'm twenty! I deserve to know." The Farmer walked to Abi's side and wrapped her in a hug. 

Rasmodius watched Abigail, his mouth open to speak but no sound would come out. He didn't know what to say, except that there was a chance _he_ was her father. How do you broach that though, when even he didn't know for sure enough to say anything before now. Caroline was likely the only one who _knew_ if the Wizard or the Shop Keeper was Abigail's real parent. At last words came to him, "How much do you know of your mother from before you were born?" 

Abigail's eyes shot up to look at him, piercing him. "Little, really. She has made some passing comments about her _wild_ youth, but nothing definitive." 

Rasmodius chuckled, darkly. "Wild youth, was it?" He paused, then carried on explaining Caroline's younger self. "Between the ages of 16 and 22, she had five men strung along and many others tethered to her every whim. She could go anywhere, do anything and not spend a thing; her way always paid for by the closest man vying for her affections. She broke up seven marriages, only of which three were of her actual doing..." He trailed off a moment, sighing then continued, "mine included." 

The farmer's eyes widened, he'd obviously remembered the Wizard's comment that the marriage had failed because of infidelity. Abigail was shocked. She didn't know what to say, if there was anything to say. "Does anyone know for sure, even mom?" Abigail's voice was weak, confused. 

"The only thing the townsfolk know for sure," Rasmodius stopped taking a deep breath, "is that her marriage was rushed so she wouldn't show on her wedding. It's always been assumed that Pierre was the father, because that's who she married." 

Abigail pulled herself from the farmer's arms and walked toward the door. "I need to be alone for a bit to think. I'll wander your farm, ok?" She didn't wait for a response before starting down the steps, murmuring quietly, "Who else was she with in the months before her marriage them?" it was obvious that she hadn't intended for the two men to have heard her musing. 

The farmer called her up to his house when his chores about the farm were finished, having forsaken finishing them that morning to search for Abigail. When she entered the house she found an early dinner set on the table; spiced eel. They ate together, talking about her walk in the wilder parts of the farm and what he had growing. The conversation solely on light and mundane things to avoid the topic that was plaguing her thoughts. When the sun was about to set, Abigail headed home. She entered the home-area of the shop and glanced at her parents. She didn't speak or really acknowledge them, just walked into her room and locked the door behind her. 

break 

The entirety of the next day, Abigail avoided them by leaving before Pierre started getting the shop ready and spent some time with Sam and Sebastian once he was awake. She didn't want to have the confrontation she knew was coming so she was doing everything she could to avoid its instigation. By nightfall she had ran out of excuses. She entered the house quietly, trying to reach her room again without issue. It failed. 

Caroline was standing against Abigail's closed bedroom door, arms crossed. Abi gave a dejected look before sighing and waited. "Abigail," her mother started, she sounded upset but not mad to her surprise. "Please, can we talk in your room?" 

Shock coursed through her and she nodded, watching as her mother stood and opened the door behind her. They both entered the room and Abigail shut the door. She didn't really feel like dealing with Pierre's temper as well. Abigail moved over to sit on her bed, while her mom leaned against the wall beside the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Caroline sighed. "As you learned yesterday, there is a chance that you are not Pierre's child." She stressed, " _A Chance._ " Abigail nodded, having already learned this and wondering where this was going. "There are, however, alternatives to your father's identity." Caroline looked away from her daughter. "I tried to raise you so that you would not grow into my bad choices. I was in a relationship with several people when you were conceived." Her voice shook. "Pierre and I were already engaged to be married and I spent the most time with him, it was logical to continue that course. When my father found out I was expecting, I had three days to set a wedding date or be disowned and on the streets. Pierre and I were married two weeks later." 

Abigail flinched. She'd always wondered why she didn't see her grandparents much. "Mom," she murmured softly, patting the bed besides her. She was upset about the situation but... Caroline sat down beside her wearily and Abi wrapped her in a hug. "Go on," she encouraged softly. 

Caroline took comfort in her daughter's actions. "Pierre knew then that I'd been with others but he loved me and married me, vowing to raise my child as his even if it turned out you were not his." She sighed, placing a hand on one of Abigail's wrists. "Honestly though, I never believed that he was your father." Abigail's eyes widened, now knowing one of the questions that had been running circles in her head. "By the time you were five, I wondered if you were Malcolm's; he was studding in Zuzu City. Had he ever asked, I would have married him. As you've gotten older, while Malcolm still seems like a more likely parent then Pierre..." She trailed off, a pained whine escaping her throat. "Rasmodius is far likelier." 

"The Wizard...?" Abigail asked lightly. Rasmodius had already planted that seed of thought in her mind but to hear her mother confirm that he was a likely candidate was surprising. 

"Yes," Caroline chuckled softly, "I was drawn to the forbidden when I was younger. He was married still when he and I became friends; then more..." She blushed, "his wife learned of the tryst and divorced him. She never knew which lady he'd taken to and so caused all kinds of grief for here, Zuzu City and a few other smaller towns near by before she left the area properly. Even now she still flies by and causes trouble occasionally." 

Abigail took a moment to think about what she'd now learned before she asked the real question. "So, who is my father?" 

Caroline shook her head, "I don't know, I'm sure its one of the ones I've mentioned here." She shifted out of her daughter's arms and then hugged her instead. After a moment, she stood and went to the door. "I'm sorry Abby," she spoke softly, "We can look into finding out for you. I'm sure Dr. Harvey has a way, or we can go to the City to try." Abigail nodded, thoughts still occupying her mind. She stayed up late that night, thinking about everything. Wondering about the man, Malcolm, that she'd never even heard of before then. 

break 

Abigail sprang awake and out of bed, the crackling of the sudden thunderstorm that came in jarring her awake. She dressed quickly and went out into the main room where her mother was tugging on a warm coat before she bolted out into the shop. Abigail followed swiftly, forgoing the coat. As she reached the glass door the world went white, sound boomed round her and her ears began to hurt. She heard a scream, shook her head to clear her vision and raced out to see a horrible sight. The southwest corner of Evelyn, George, and Alex's house was on fire. So too was the tree to the west and fire was licking at Dusty's fence. The trash can was on it's side, a glowing tear torn through on one section. 

The people of Pelican Town had all raced out of their homes, many carrying buckets and racing towards Pam's trailer. Pulling water from the river and making a line towards the fire, buckets being handed over to make it go faster. Vincent was catching empty buckets besides the safe portion of Dusty's enclosure, Dusty cowering at Vincent's feet. When the boy had three buckets he took off back towards the river to hand them over before returning to continue, Jas now catching buckets. 

Abigail felt like the world was slowing down and fast forwarding at the same time. She was watching in frozen panic as the fires overtook the doorway to the house and was spreading down the outside of the kitchen. The Town was trying to dampen the flames enough to at least get the three people inside out. Alex was in the living room window, forcing it open and was trying to get his grandmother to go out it. Her old body refused. She could hear Alex pleading with them, begging them to get out of the house; that he couldn't lose them too. 

She closed her eyes from the sight for a moment. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing but her feet and legs refused to move at all. She pleaded with herself to to do something to help. She glanced back at the greedily burning flames that was now blocking the living room window as well caused her heart to stop pounding as icy fear gripped her. She could hear the Mayor yelling into the house, trying to formulate a plan to get them out safely; even if they lost the house itself. Alex continued to inform his grandparents that he wouldn't leave without them, despite the flames getting larger and hotter. What could she do? 

Desperation tugged her mind, bringing forth thoughts and memories of the words the Wizard sometimes used and the magic written in the books he allowed her to read. She took a deep breath and thought back to the words he'd muttered to the cauldron. With everything that was within her, she urged the words to work. She spoke the words that Rasmodius had used to blanket the fire. 

Arcane energy spiked; blacking out Abigail's vision completely. Her focus remained on the intent of the words she had spoken. She was unaware of the magical pulse that had left her and signaled the Wizard of high magic being used. Rasmodius materialized besides Abigail, his eyes widening as he saw the young woman shimmering in magic. Her jewelry, the items the farmer had given her, were thrumming as they channeled nature's magic for Abigail's use. Turning his head, his jaw dropped. 

The townsfolk were standing gazing at the charred house, the flames having doused. They were obviously confused, causing the Wizard to realize what was happening. Abigail had cast the flames out of existence and no one else knew that magic had been cast. He looked back towards her, the energy dancing around her from; causing her hair and jacket to float about in a false wind. Lightning flashed above, causing the town to send out a panicked voice. The Wizard tilted his head towards the skies, eyes narrowed. 

Abigail heard the voices and snapped her eyes open in time to see the Wizard sweeping his hand towards the sky, words she'd not heard before escaping him as the black thunderclouds flashed and turned white, a hue of purple lighting the magicked weather. Her whole body trembled and she felt weak as she glanced towards the fires. She gasped as she saw the house but collapsed to the ground beside the Wizard when she noticed Alex standing beside his grandparents, Dusty in his arms. 

"Abigail," Rasmodius questioned softly, worry furring his brow. She glanced up, sapphire eyes exhausted. "Let's get you away from here." He reached down and lifted her into his arms, murmuring the arcane words of transportation. Upon arrival to the Tower, he her down on the cot that formed as soon as he reached the fireside. She slept without saying a word. 

break 

Abigail was running the memory of the storm through her mind as she awoke. Had she really cast magic to save them? Her mind circled that thought. The only way she could cast magic, was if it was inborn or granted by the spirits. She knew she hadn't been gifted it, so therefore... Rasmodius had to be her father. She sucked in a breath as that thought solidified. 

"Abby," Caroline's voice asked with worry. Abigail blinked and glanced around her, ensuring she was in the Tower and not her room. She was. "Abigail, sweetheart, are you awake." 

"Mom," she asked as she sat up, her whole body ached. She looked across the arcane carved stonework floor to the table where her mom sat, standing at the cauldron was Rasmodius; his back to her. "Rasmodius," she started. He turned to look at her, the same warm and safe smile on his face that he always showed her. "You." She swallowed. "You're..." 

This time when she trailed off Rasmodius laughed. "We will have to test it, but yes I believe so after that display in town." 

Caroline watched the interaction with wide eyes. There was confusion in her voice and a hint of a unasked question as well. "I came here when he vanished with you from the square." 

"I've been coming here since that night last winter." Abi smiled at her mom before looked at the Wizard who was likely her father. "Is there a test we can do here?" 

The Wizard grinned and motioned towards her. She got up and walked to the cauldron, which she'd always avoided before. "Tell it to show you it's secrets, Abigail." He motioned towards the pulsing purple and green concoction bubbling happily. 

She took a deep breath; focusing on the liquid and what she wanted to know. Instinctively focusing on her secret. She gestured over the mixture lightly, as she had seen him do many times while her thoughts focused her intent. Smoke arose swiftly in blues; in the smoke Abigail could see something. It was Rasmodius and Caroline, they were holding a baby in their arms. Looking at the child, showed herself there. She smiled sadly; wondering what her life would have been like had that been how she'd been raised. 

She had time to find out, she realized, as she looked back towards the Wizard beside her. She could see in his eyes that he hadn't seen what she had. She broke the silence that had fallen with a sigh and looked back towards her mother, who was looking at them both with uncertainty. She stepped away from the cauldron and walked over to the stonework. She took a deep breath and turned to face them both. 

"It seems that we need to get to know each other anew," Abigail said softly, smirking as she finished, "Father." 

Rasmodius gave her a contented smile. "As I said before, think of this as your home," he paused glancing at Caroline. "Abi." 

After a moment of silence, the trio sat down at the table to discuss what they now knew. Most of what was spoke of, was things Abigail had already learned. Though she did learn more about the _Witch_ , learning that her father's marriage to her was one of Arcane Pursuit and not for any true emotion on his part. Caroline learned that Rasmodius had intended to court her away from her engagement when the announcement of the immediate wedding was held. While that relationship couldn't be regained, he would always remain her friend. After a few hours of talking Caroline got up and said good night to them both, heading out of the tower back to the shop. 

Abigail and Rasmodius stayed up late, this time with the Wizard teaching his daughter the high words and how to not drain herself when using them like she had with the fire. For the first time in two decades, the Valley had a resident Wizard and Witch, albeit in-Training.


End file.
